


The killer Angel

by HommeMH



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HommeMH/pseuds/HommeMH
Summary: AU警告！大多世界背景取自菲利普·迪克的科幻短篇《第二代》，简而言之就是机器人杀人（？）2014年的贴吧老文搬运
Relationships: Captain Nemo/Professor Pierre Aronnax
Kudos: 6





	The killer Angel

一

时间流逝的意义变得不太明显了，在这个严丝合缝的斗室里，没有外界光线，没有窗子，只有通风口和厚重的铁门，而且自己离那铁门还隔着一道铁栏杆，活像个铁盒子。这个微型的囚室以可怕的速度消磨人的生气。彼埃尔昏沉地想，他早就放弃了用心跳来计算时间，并且对事物失去了好奇心。  
他原本是去悉尼参加一个地球留守科学家的战时年会，但是却倒霉地在靠岸的宾馆遭到劫持。劫匪把他关在这个地方，每天从铁栏杆的环形小窗里给他塑胶碗装的水和汉堡，排泄由一个简易的蹲坑解决。也许这些人发现了他身上的现金显然和这次劫持不对等，但是奇怪地没有杀他。作为独立学者，他在保留区的各大实验室参与项目，但却保持自由身份。这次与会彼埃尔也只是带着助手康奈尔陪同，谁会想到他会在酒店里被几个穿黑色运动服的男人劫走了呢。这类事不是只发生在那些该死的有钱人身上吗，什么时候普通民众也会被卷入这种电影情节了——并且还是个专业团伙，从这一套完善的设施就可以看出来了。  
脸上的胡子长得乱糟糟的，教授伸手挠了挠它们，无聊地回忆着柠檬鲨的平衡机制。他知道逃跑是完全不可能的，而这伙人还没杀他也相当不合情理，不过既然没有生命上的威胁，他不介意等着警方援救，毕竟康奈尔是个聪明的小伙子，应该很快就会去报警。在那之前，他希望上帝能让他的大脑一直维持思考，无论如何，他小时候也是天天在母亲的强迫下做祷告的。  
这时那扇门开了，走进来的人却不是原先那几次带来食物的光头，换成了一个个子高挑的男人。这个人的一头黑发利落地剪短，眼睛也是黑的，神情严肃冷淡，勉强可以算的上英俊，穿着件休闲夹克，一副幕后老板的样子。  
“彼埃尔•阿罗纳克斯教授，”陌生人说，一口漂亮的法语，“你好。”  
彼埃尔警惕地看着他。难道你还希望我跟你握手吗，他想，冲那人点点头。  
那男人又看了他一会儿，然后说：“抱歉…我的人干了件蠢事，他们给我带了个错的人。我们无意伤害你，教授，你看，这只是一场误会。”  
彼埃尔愤怒地盯着这个一脸无所谓的男人，想想看，对一个法国公民毫无理由地实施人身监禁，实际上就是劫持——不知道是几天之后，就这么毫无诚意地隔着铁栏杆说“我很抱歉”，当他是傻的吗？  
“我可以报警。”他瞪着那个人说。  
“您当然可以报警，但是这就产生了一系列的麻烦事，比如说如果你报警，这就是一场国际纠纷，尤其现在还算战争时期——而为了避免这场纠纷，我们就不得不采取一些令人遗憾的措施，至少会让你觉得不舒服——”那个劫匪厚颜无耻地说，“所以我们正在考虑怎么对待您，毕竟让一位出色的科学家消失在地球上真是太可惜了，人们这么需要您。”  
“哦，”他愤怒地回嘴道，“我也觉得，不如你们请我吃一顿黑松露，再送我一套西服，礼貌地用林肯把我送到酒店怎么样？我一定不会第一时间通知澳大利亚警方的。”  
那个陌生人笑了，一副教养良好的样子。  
“差点忘了介绍一下，我叫尼摩。教授，您的勇气和幽默感真叫人欣慰，您的助手一定会很高兴得知您安然无恙的。”  
彼埃尔顿时觉得自己跟劫匪吵架幼稚之极，并且很可能因为这种愚蠢的理由“消失在地球上”，何况看上去康奈尔也不怎么能指望了。  
他叹了口气。  
“好吧，尼摩先生，你想让我做什么？”  
“在一段时间限度内不逃跑就可以了，”那个陌生人说，“并且在我要求时不要到处走动，我会给你自由的。”  
“自由？”  
“在这艘船上的行动自由，啊，对了，顺便一提，欢迎来到私人潜水艇鹦鹉螺号。”自称尼摩的男人说，“再过上十分钟，您就可以从您的临时舱室里出来了，我的人会带你去你的房间，我一向重视待客之道。”他礼貌地点点头，离开了那间牢房。  
彼埃尔试图让自己接受现实，但他绝望地发现对于自己身在一艘潜水艇上毫无概念，他之前一直以为自己在什么仓库或者地下室之类的惯常绑架场景里，每天的汉堡加重了这种印象，弄得他一下手足无措起来。  
他打了几个逃走计划的腹稿，但是那一个比一个不切实际，于是他决定以后再说——毕竟那些劫匪看上去还不打算干掉他，并且还会说法语，有点文明人的样子。  
那扇金属的沉重大门缓缓向两边滑开，接着那些冷冰冰的铁栏杆也缩了回去，阿罗纳克斯试着走出去，外面果然有个人在等他，那人看上去不那么凶神恶煞。也许我可以和他谈谈，教授想，也许对改善这种情况有所帮助也说不定。可惜那个人对英语，法语还是教授蹩脚的俄语都毫无反应，甚至意大利语和德语也在结结巴巴的尝试和石头般的沉默中宣告失败。彼埃尔只好把注意力转移铺着编织地毯的走廊，并且发现那些装饰相当简洁，与当下令人眼花缭乱的花哨风格截然不同。  
他穿过一排关着的房门和一个类似客厅的房间，进到了另一个书房里。书架相当高，占满了三面墙，里面的书籍显然没有被精心整理过，乱七八糟地码在那儿，但是书脊上的文字五花八门，有些看上去像简笔画一样歪扭并且好像一模一样，他意识到这个书房的主人很可能认识这些文字，法语当然不在话下。他刚刚还以为他遇到了个同胞呢。  
那个船员转身走了，阿罗纳克斯只好站在那儿研究起书架来，各种杂乱的门类都在这里混成了一锅粥，从微生物到丁尼生和我默，活像电影里那些古代的城堡，唯一显示出时代特征的是一块漆黑的屏幕，嵌在一张桌子上方，按钮平稳地亮着蓝光。  
“可能有点杂乱，但是要承认收拾它们实在是很费事。”尼摩在阿罗纳克斯身后说，把教授吓了一跳。  
“请坐，阿罗纳克斯先生，”那个绑架犯说，自顾自地坐在一张沙发上，拿起一根雪茄并点燃了它，一阵淡灰色的烟雾在他周围散开，让这个人看上去不那么不近人情了。教授在他旁边坐下，那沙发舒服极了，他全身的肌肉都感受到一阵惬意的酸软。  
“先生，我相信你可以从你的待遇知道我对你没有恶意，”那个男人说，“从今天开始我把您视为船上的一员，视为我的朋友，我由衷地希望你不要干一些糊涂事。我可以向你保证我会尽我所能给你提供一切我弄得到的材料供你继续你的研究，出于某些原因，我们很可能不会再登陆了，我希望你喜欢鱼肉。”  
“既然如此，我要求你把我送回悉尼。”教授大着胆子要求道。  
“抱歉，谁能保证您不会一踏上土地就迫不及待地向人们讲讲您这次出国遇上的奇怪遭遇呢？或者向某个亲近您的人说，或者随便什么关于我的船和我的事。”尼摩说，带着漫不经心的微笑注视着烟雾消失在空气中。  
“我保证不会——”  
“我相信你不会，但还是不行。”那个独裁者说。  
阿罗纳克斯一时噎在那里，当你面对一个无论你说什么都不会改变自己想法的人——尤其这个人手里捏着他的小命——的时候，你还能说什么呢？  
“好吧好吧，”他说，“可是有几个问题——我们现在在哪儿，你是哪国人，军方的还是私人的，你的职业是什么？我想作为‘朋友’，这些答案是必须知道的吧。”  
尼摩沉思了一会儿，他的五官在柔和的灯光下显得俊秀挺拔，并且有种彬彬有礼的气质。  
“我们现在正在纽芬兰海盆上方，这是美国领海，并且是没什么军事价值的地区，所以暂时是安全的。至于我嘛，您想怎么认为就怎么认为吧，如果能让你感到亲切些，不妨将我看做高卢人的后代，”他做了个手势制止了一脸不满的教授，“我没有职业，或者说，我的职业不受你们的的管辖,我可以说我是个海洋学家，也可以说我是个游手好闲的人，我的职业随心所欲，我不看重你们的法律，先生，那对我而言是一堆废纸。出于某些悲惨的原因，我还要跟人类社会扯上点干系，比如，相当不幸地，把你阴差阳错地带到这儿的意外事故。”  
“你以为你是什么？”阿罗纳克斯忍不住嘲笑道，“你难道永远住在这艘潜水艇上吗？你难道不是人类，没有家人和朋友吗？”  
尼摩一点也没生气，相反地，他笑了笑。  
“啊，”他说，“的确如此，我脱离那些复杂无聊的关系而存在，我是一个叛逃者，大家忙着打仗和争夺世界的时候，我却寄居在我的潜水艇上。我是国王，而海洋是我的王国，我曾生活在那个被称为陆地的小岛上，可是当我发现了更广袤的国土，我干嘛还要留在那？”  
阿罗纳克斯看着这个男人，他说那些狂妄而自负的话时神色平静，就像在介绍晚餐菜单，甚至有点满不在乎。他是错的，他想，没人能摆脱社会，这只不过是个太过有钱的疯子罢了。  
尼摩朝他看了一眼，“你要雪茄吗？”他问。  
“哦，老天，当然，我在这快被憋疯了，一连几天没有烟抽可真要命。”阿罗纳克斯顿时觉得压抑了几天的烟瘾让这个邀请和它的发出人都变得和蔼了不少，拿起一只粗大的，深蓝色的雪茄并且点燃它，深深呼吸了一口那沁人心脾的味道，“这烟真不错，你从哪弄到的？”  
“海里，一种藻类，味道比古巴货绝对只好不坏，”船长有点自得地说，“并且还不用出钱。我本来还担心你会讨厌烟味呢。”  
“我讨厌没有烟味，”教授严肃地说，“并且我决定抛弃我的香烟了，作为一个老烟枪，我发誓以后我绝对要抽你的雪茄。”  
“请一定随意，”尼摩笑着说，这让他看上去明朗年轻了不少，“不过我问一句，你有兴趣看看鹦鹉螺号吗？虽然大部分控制系统看不到，但是你总可以熟悉一下布局。”  
“如果那不算太麻烦的话。”教授说，其实他好奇得要命，他此前从未从任何报纸或者网站上看过类似的潜艇，它们一般都拥挤而狭小，鹦鹉螺号则更像一艘水下轮船或者是城堡，虽然不能说多么宽敞，但是看上去是个可以惬意地长住的地方。  
当尼摩向阿罗纳克斯报出一长串的数据时，他突然想到一个问题。  
“一艘这样的潜水艇，必然拥有某个国籍和制造者，各国不会对此事一无所知吧？”他说。  
尼摩顿了一下，朝他笑了笑。  
“实际上，先生，她不属于任何国家或者组织，鹦鹉螺号的性质是完全私人的，我和我的同伴们一手设计和制造了它，早在战前已有构思，虽然她的实际作用与最初构想差距颇大，但她仍不失美丽。我在东南亚进行组装，分批从世界各地购买零件，事情一成，什么痕迹也没有，她立即下水，从那一刻起，我几乎获得了完全的自由。”  
“几乎?”教授问道。  
“啊，先生，社会的可怕之处在于，它决定和塑造了你，即使在你认识到它的愚蠢和残忍之后你也不可能摆脱它，战争，家庭，国家，理想，这些词缚束你的灵魂，犹如在古代铅球和铁链缚束犯人的自由一样。我对你们的争斗一点兴趣也没有，但是我却不得不参与其中。告诉我，教授，是什么把你留在了地球，使你没有到月球那个更安全和更先进的科学家中心去？”  
“海洋。”阿罗纳克斯不加思索地答道。  
“看上去我们很有点共同话题。”尼摩有点惊讶地说，扬起一边眉毛。  
“我不认为人们可以在月球上永久生活下去，那些挑起战争的人把自己的故乡弄得一团糟，然后试图通过眼不见为净的方式逃避，还有比这更蠢的事儿吗？”教授说，显然相当不满，并且忽略了这个人不友好的出现方式，完全进入了对他的学生说话的状态“他们以为有了月球基地一切就万事大吉了，留下一堆士兵和机器人战斗，把国家和城市毁得一塌糊涂，学术萎缩得活像中世纪似的！”  
尼摩微微点点头，示意他说下去。  
“海洋油气资源枯竭的差不多了，并且还有各式各样的恶心问题，比如，污染和物种灭绝，但是那仍不失为生命的孕育之地，这个领域有无数相当好的研究主题，我当然要留下下来，我还有流动大学的学生要教！”  
“你知道我怎么看吗？”尼摩沉默了一会儿之后说，“海是真正美的所在，我热爱海，因为她供给我栖身之所，给我食物和自由，她所蕴含的智慧是那么深邃，我一生都无法穷尽，而你们，所谓社会的人，只是研究和污染，无知的程度恰如金鱼对它赖以生活的水一无所知，只知道在那个小玻璃缸里游来游去，还自以为到达了宇宙的边缘。我不仅作为一个自然科学爱好者爱着她，更作为一个找到失散母亲的孩子爱着她。”  
他说完，又思考了一下，张着嘴似乎要说点什么，但最后还是以一个微笑扼杀了那个句子。  
“我希望你饿了，因为我几乎可以肯定鹦鹉螺号的厨师是这颗星球上最好的海产品烹饪者了，”他说，“这边是餐厅。”  
那顿饭的确很不错，几乎是阿罗纳克斯这段时间内吃的最好的一次了。鱼类，海洋贝类和很嫩的海带，还包括一种用味道香甜的果酱制作的甜点，饮料是清水和酒，一切都干净并且美味，相当复古的银质餐具，或者至少是镀银的餐具装着食物，教授注意到它们上镌刻的一行铭文：MOBILIS IN MOBILI，即所谓动中之动。这毫无疑问是个怪人，阿罗纳克斯在心里评价道，但是这种怪诞甚至是让人喜欢的。  
教授肚子里塞满各种海产的美味并靠在自己舱室柔软的垫子上，手里拿着一本论述鞍带石斑鱼的书——作者是他曾经的一个同事——时，可耻地产生了一种模糊的感受，似乎找办法重获自由的愿望被对这艘潜艇及其拥有者的兴趣大大冲淡了，变成了一行在脑海深处的干巴巴的印刷体誓言。  
好吧，他想，我不如见机行事，在这之前，不妨利用一下这次免费的，并且也许是十分有趣的水下旅行。

二．  
他们开始谈起在战争中运用的那种小型的战斗机器人时，是在阿罗纳克斯教授倒霉地上了鹦鹉螺号之后大概两个月。这艘潜艇在印度洋中心的浅水层缓慢而平稳地航行着，此时太阳刚刚收敛了抛洒在大海宽阔平滑的表面上的余晖，天空呈现出一种迷人的靛蓝色，群星闪烁，从天空往下看，鹦鹉螺号黑色的轮廓和雪白的探照灯发出的电光经过海水的模糊，十分容易让人想起古代神话中描述的海中怪兽。  
在这潜水艇的客厅里，教授和他暂时的主人各自占据长沙发的一端，手里拿着书——小说，诗集，学术论文，图书室角落里堆着的过期杂志和报纸，小型移动茶几上放着水或者淡酒。这是一种常态，让这两个人之间的气氛像什么关系不错的老朋友似的。  
“你听说过利爪吗？”尼摩问，放下手中的书。这种突发的话题并不稀罕，包括的范围之广让教授甚至有点疑惑这种谈话从未涉及正在进行的战争。  
“当然了，据说是种能大幅度提高战争效率的东西，美国佬发明的。”教授漫不经心地说，想起他在旅途中看到的新闻，一个女战地记者在全息屏幕上慷慨激昂地介绍着，说这种小机器减少了多少伤亡，挽救了多少生命，她的手指都快戳到观众脸上了。  
“美国在全球的陆军部队都部署了它们，前几个月我在网站上看到它们也被推广到空间部队和海军——怎么了？”  
尼摩猛地站了起来，脸色十分难看。  
“海军？”他重复道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你知道利爪被运用于海军意味着什么吗？——鹦鹉螺号…”船长焦躁地转动着眼珠，但是并没有在看具体的某处。  
“说的好像我会在意这个似的，”阿罗纳克斯往后靠在柔软的垫子上，“苏联已经正式在《圣劳伦斯堡条约》上签字了，山姆大叔会休战的。我没有听说过它们能在水下使用，我觉得你这里是安全的。”  
尼摩还是皱着眉头。  
“我的船员极有可能随时都处在这种机械绞肉机的威胁之下，我可不觉得你见过它们是怎么干活的，教授先生，”船长语带嘲笑地说，“你在实验室的玻璃后观察战争，血腥从来沾不到你的电子显微镜上。”  
阿罗纳克斯忍着愤怒——他的确没见过战场，可那又不是他乐意的！这个绑架者的反复无常的脾气他不是第一次见识了，但每次都能快速有效地挑起他的怒火。  
“随你便，”教授说，“干嘛找我征求意见呢，我只会躲在实验室里看着而已。”  
“我担心到时候鹦鹉螺号上的所有人都会被切成肉末，包括你，教授。我不想管那些与我无关的国家是不是又签订了什么文件，我只知道这些机器至少已经进化到第四代，可是我甚至不知道它们是什么形态！”艇长抿着嘴唇坐下，翻动他之前放下的书，但是显然没有发现那本书是倒着放的，他只是机械地翻着那些纸张。  
“什么第四代？”教授问。  
“利爪的升级版本，和第一代天差地别，就像弹弓和狙击枪的差别一样。”  
“你怎么会知道这个？”  
“有一些在陆上的人，我资助他们……总之我知道的情况比你要多得多，你完全没意识到这件事的严重性。”船长攥着的拳头无意识地快速敲着茶几，脸色僵硬，流露出一种叫阿罗纳克斯感到强烈不安的恐惧。  
阿罗纳克斯觉得有点烦躁，很明显尼摩的心情糟糕透了，但是他不知道怎么安抚。  
“也许你是对的，我们去检查一下吧。”他试探性地说，试图让艇长的情绪变得平稳一些。  
尼摩猛地合上书，站起身来。  
“你会开枪吗?”他问，利落地走到一个柜子前，拉开它下面的抽屉，从一摞旧报纸里翻出两把手枪和一小堆弹匣，那些东西漆黑小巧，散发着不怀好意的光泽。  
“我服过兵役。”教授说，接过那手枪，仔细看了看，“可是我从来没见过这种枪。”  
“哦，这是水陆双环境通用的，你那把比较稳定，记得在水里别换弹夹，在船上就用你那把柯尔特，我是说，万一真的出现利爪的话，朝它们的脑袋开火。”  
阿罗纳克斯回忆了一下在报纸上见过的那些几乎圆形的小机器人，还是没问“脑袋”在哪，毕竟这有点蠢。  
尼摩走出了客厅，他的靴子踏在地板上发出的响声沉闷又单调。这个坚强的男人看上去快被那些机器杀手折磨得发疯了，阿罗纳克斯想道，担忧地注视着他挺拔英俊，但是显得疲惫又苦恼的侧面，并且注意到他死死地攥着枪套，以至于手背上鼓出了血管。  
舱道相当安静，这也许和尼摩古怪的船员们沉默寡言的习惯有关，但此时寂静让人感到不安。  
他们穿过客厅，探照灯在漆黑的海水中照出一个明亮的弧形区域，呈现一片死寂而透明的蓝色，细小的杂质像玻璃末一样反射出细碎的光，客厅没有开灯，光线从防弹玻璃外照进屋子，效果很像月光。  
“我们去控制室看看。”尼摩说，紧张地观察周围，“我觉得有哪里不对——”  
船身猛然晃动了一下！这种摇晃其实并不强烈，甚至没有任何东西掉落，然而鹦鹉螺号一向平稳强大的驱动力绝不可能让人认为这是个普通的偶然事件。尼摩扑向警报器，狠狠按响它之后，每个角落似乎都回响着短促尖锐的蜂鸣声，“拉开保险，准备开火！”他叫道，“先去控制室，把鹦鹉螺号浮上去，然后到甲板上来找我！”  
教授立刻朝控制室跑去，此时又是一次晃动。  
当他爬上舷梯时，甲板上一片混乱，月光皎洁明亮，大概有五六个人在射击，就像场枪战——他甚至分不清是敌是友。枪声稀落地响着，地上又湿又滑，鲜血和海水混在一起，被踩得到处都是。其中的一个人发现了他，立刻朝他这边扑来，手里拿着刀或者什么其他的利器，快的要命，阿罗纳克斯几乎立刻举枪射击，连开两枪带来的后坐力让他手腕酸痛，指头发麻，但是那个人——或者说那个利爪，仍然试图爬起来，教授又在它头上补了一枪，齿轮和弹簧迸溅开来。  
此时搏斗也停了下来，地上躺着两个躯体，看上去凄惨极了，尤其是尼摩船长还在用一支类似猎枪的大家伙冲其中一个的脑袋接连开火，一副要打光所有子弹的架势。  
“船长！”阿罗纳克斯叫道，不敢走近他。  
尼摩朝这边看了一眼，收起了那支枪。“这些该下地狱的机器……”他柔声说，把那堆破破烂烂的金属垃圾粗暴地踹到一边，跪在另一具尸体前。  
阿罗纳克斯不认识这个人，但从他的夹克可以知道是船上的人。他甚至相当年轻，五官端正，一头黑发，脸因为极度痛苦而扭曲成一种可怖的惊骇表情，他的腹部被血染成了黑紫色，把衣服乱七八糟地黏在一起。  
“有两个利爪一直呆在主甲板盖上，监视，或者其他的什么。后来其中一个干扰了船上的控制系统，导致控制室短暂失效。”尼摩干巴巴地说，把那具尸体的头放在膝盖上，凝视着那张脸，其他船员在周围疲倦地警戒着，在甲板明亮的电光中像是宗教场景，不过这是关于死亡与恐怖的。  
“我很抱歉，教授，我们现在在地狱里了。”  
三

鹦鹉螺号被迫检查了好几天，他们不得不在一个环礁附近停靠，尼摩船长几乎不见踪影，每天吃饭时都只有教授一个人，饭菜变成了千篇一律的煮鱼肉和海藻汤，味道令人厌倦，然而想到那些完全拟人的机械杀手，阿罗纳克斯强迫自己把那些东西倒进嘴里，以补充必备的体力。  
在他觉得自己已经差不多要被鱼肉塞满的时候，即检查开始后的第四天，尼摩终于出现了。他顶着一脸的胡茬，看上去像饿了十多天似的，但眼睛亮得出奇，他说：“我们可以走了。”  
“去哪？”教授问。  
“去送机器人下地狱，”尼摩答道，“乌拉。”  
阿罗纳克斯看着绑架犯。无疑这是一点极为不合适宜的幽默感，但是船长脸上的神色认真极了，一点也不像有心思开玩笑的样子。  
尼摩笑了笑。“亲爱的教授，我要教你如何使用你的防身武器了。”他说，从一只长盒子里取出一支步枪递给教授，那玩意儿看上去一副杀伤力巨大的样子，“你将有很多练习用靶子。”  
他转身朝外走去，穿过走廊，爬上舷梯，来到甲板上。不远处的一圈白沙后面有几个人影，尼摩在通讯器里用法语说：“回来。”那几个人立刻加快了脚步，敏捷地爬上潜艇，端着各自的武器瞄准那片浅滩。  
船长简要地指明了水环境和空气环境的转换装置，自己敏捷地换好弹夹，同样地把一支步枪夹在肘部。  
“你的射击课成绩如何？”他随口说。  
“不算糟糕，”阿罗纳克斯说，“可是，我为什么要学这个？我是编外人员，我只是个生物学家！”  
尼摩不耐烦地看了他一眼，好像他刚刚问了一个答案众所周知的蠢问题。“你当然要会开枪，难道再遇到利爪时我的船员和我拿冲锋枪对抗机械杀手，你在休息室看书吗？”  
教授哑口无言。  
“释放一个。”他命令道。  
教授发现那片浸泡着珊瑚沙的浅蓝色海水里爬出一个人，准确而言，那是一个女孩，她的裙子湿透了，狼狈不堪，跌跌撞撞地朝他们这个方向走来。她挨近了点，阿罗纳克斯可以看到她被水弄湿的棕色长发和白皙的肌肤，她穿着淡黄色的连衣裙，看上去楚楚可怜极了。  
“先生，救救我——”她朝阿罗纳克斯喊道，不顾一切地趟进水里。那声音有点嘶哑，但是仍然可以辨别出原来的清脆悦耳。  
“这是一个七型，”尼摩在阿罗纳克斯耳边说，“瞄准它开枪。”  
阿罗纳克斯发现自己的手在抖。那女孩的表情是如此惊喜，还带着一点小心翼翼的恳求，像是即将渴死的沙漠旅客见到一队骆驼，那种喜悦是如此真实和人性化，不可能用冰冷的机器制造出来。相比之下，尼摩显得邪恶多了。等等！从上船开始，他就没有怀疑过尼摩是个利爪，他那些沉默寡言的船员们也相当不对劲——万一他冲那女孩开火，迸溅出温热的鲜血和碎肉的话，老天！  
那女孩离鹦鹉螺号不到十米了。  
“我不可能……”阿罗纳克斯喃喃地说。  
尼摩连续开枪！第一枪击中了肩膀，其余的全部子弹都带着死神般的精确打在了头部和胸口，那东西向被冲击力带得后退了两步，倒在海水里。  
没有预料中的一片鲜血，那件连衣裙的碎布漂在水面上，崩开的零件沉落在水底，反射着灿烂夺目的阳光。一块钢板上蚀刻着Ⅶ，落在不远处略带细纹的白沙上。  
阿罗纳克斯缓缓开始呼吸。  
“我们在储藏室发现了两个七型，底舱备用舱室有一个，还有三个杀死了一个船员，躲在他的房间里——”尼摩深深吸气，盯着那些水里的残骸，“也就是说，这一个多月以来，您身边有至少半打的最新杀人机器，先生。他们还有一种外形，是个长相平凡的老人，穿一件皱巴巴的礼服。要继续练习吗？”  
“好吧……”教授说，回忆着年轻时的射击课，对准那片看上去温柔无害的沙滩。  
“其实你只要适应了朝一个逼真的人类外壳开枪就够了，”吃晚饭时尼摩说，把酵素酒倒进汤里，“那只不过是机器，就算再怎么和人类相像，脑子里也只想着怎么把你切成肉末这件事而已。”  
教授没听清楚，他正出神地回忆着那天第一次见到的更高等级利爪的样子，那东西敏捷，灵巧，动作带着全然的平静，朝他扑过来。他毫不怀疑要不是手里有枪，自己早就成了扭曲凄惨的尸体，或者更糟，他想，“肉末”。那一瞬间死亡近在眼前，叫人窒息，带来一股灰色的浓重恐惧。放松下来之后，他发现他的衣服被冷汗浸湿了。  
“这是个糟糕的世界。”他喃喃道。  
船长笑了起来。“当然，一切都令人反感，可我们毕竟还是住在这儿，并且，教授，你想回去做你的科学研究，我也有我的目标。你看，目的性避免了我们发疯，并且给了我们抱怨的力量。”  
“你要干什么？”阿罗纳克斯脱口问道。  
尼摩惊奇地看了他一眼。“我以为你对这件事兴趣不大，”他说，“但是恕我不能告诉你。”  
他们沉默了片刻，尼摩开口说道：“但是有一个好消息，我们要回大西洋中部了，餐桌上可以换换口味。”

四.  
天空灰暗，带着一种令人厌倦的橄榄绿，太阳刚落，一层薄薄的暮光笼罩着整个海面，波涛闪烁着变幻不定的灰蓝色，轻柔地交错着。这副荒凉的景色似乎引起了尼摩船长极大的兴趣，在潮湿而冰凉的海风中，他一直站在甲板上，凝视着那片暗淡的光线。  
阿罗纳克斯嘴里咬着一支雪茄爬上舷梯，他拿着本笔记本，准备记一些见闻，当做日记或者备份资料什么的。最后的余晖勾勒出尼摩削瘦的，有点佝偻的背影，像张剪影画一样优雅，颀长的身躯具有一种强烈的孤独感，好像他一直都是那么一个人站在那儿。有那么一瞬间，阿罗纳克斯想把这一幕画下来，但是船长马上转过身来，带着一点忧虑的惯常笑容朝他走去。  
“教授。”他轻声说，“温度降低了，回去吧。”  
“好吧，”阿罗纳克斯说，收起他的本子，跟着船长下了梯子。晨星已经开始闪现，天空温柔而广阔。  
他们走过空荡荡的走廊。鹦鹉螺号上的人员不多，并且很少在教授面前出现，似乎随时都呆在各自的负责区域里，但从他们当初绑架的熟练手法来看显然不是什么良民，这艘潜水艇的人员构成一向是阿罗纳克斯的兴趣之一。他猜想过很多可能，一小拨无政府主义者，雇佣兵，或者纯粹是一个闲的无聊的富翁，厌倦了陆地上带着硝烟味的空气，突发奇想要到海底定居，但是这些假设都不成立。目前为止，他没见过他们任何带有倾向性的活动，但是可以知道这些人有什么目标或者计划，却又不急于实施，这艘潜艇全副武装地游荡着，像个海洋中的幽灵。  
他们来到图书室，那里的空气带着一股老旧而亲切的灰尘味，总是让教授回忆起他大学时的图书馆。  
尼摩在沙发上坐下，从桌子上拿了本通俗小说——阿罗纳克斯对这本书有点印象，有一段时间康奈尔简直和这书寸步不离，并且试图利用一切闲聊时间向他推荐，大概是本科幻小说，讲的是机器人占领地球，人类艰难求生的老一套，尼摩会看这类书真叫人有点惊讶，虽然那描述的东西和现在有点相像。  
这种安静的气氛真叫人有点难以想象，大多数时候尼摩是个不错的同伴，他更像个学者而不是绑架犯，谁能想到一个绑架者和他的人质能坐在一起抽烟看书呢？几乎有那么几次，教授快要开始考虑永久地留在这儿的可能性了，但是陆地上有很多东西他无法抛弃，比如康奈尔，比如他的学生们和他的研究。他总是相信在战时不应该放弃学术，那些孩子都活泼而富有冲劲，谁都看得出来他们的手比起握枪更适合在键盘上敲打学术论文，不过幸好法国并不是主要参战方，兵役就像一次有惊无险的演练，虽然很严格，但你知道那不是真的，不会伤害任何人。但是那些美国士兵和俄国人，呆在前线，教授无法想象他们随时处于死亡威胁下的生活，直到他跟死神打过照面以后，才感到那几乎摧毁神志的恐慌和无助。  
毫无疑问，尼摩是那个强者，他果断而强悍，并且拥有足够自保的能力，他甚至利用一艘潜艇来把自己与外界隔绝，而他只是个学者，枪法其烂无比，并且还处于人身自由受限的可悲境地中——要不是处于尼摩的保护下，他也许早已不明不白地变成一具尸体并被切碎埋掉了。  
“你对爱情怎么看？”尼摩突然说，仍然看着他那本小说。  
“我没有经历过……”阿罗纳克斯把自己从神游中拽回现实，茫然地说，“你看，我性格太死板，姑娘们都不喜欢我这样的，她们追求的东西叫人费解。”  
“啊，这本书里有个机器人爱上了一个人类女孩，它想方设法地装作人类接近她，但是当那姑娘发现他的身份后对准它的控制中枢给了它一枪并逃走了。这个故事到底想告诉人们什么？”  
“也许是关于人性的思考什么的。”教授说。  
“我觉得那个女孩相当幸运并且明智，机器的僵硬和死板绝不可能像人类，他们只知道预设的目标，那些回路太过庞杂时就容易产生一些错觉，并且愚蠢地试图把那些运行错误和人类的感情归为同类。等它意识到了那错误，可怜的女孩也就一命呜呼了。”尼摩说，表情厌恶而无聊，阿罗纳克斯知道他想起了什么，那个年轻船员在月光下的扭曲可怖的悲惨尸体，那张极度恐惧的脸以及那些几乎和人类没有任何差别的利爪。  
“那天晚上……”教授说，他想知道那个船员是如何被埋葬的，但是尼摩那天苍白发青的脸色又让他有所犹豫。  
“什么？”船长愣了一下，但很快反应过来，“哦，我牺牲了我生命中的一部分。我，我的船员和鹦鹉螺号，我们是同一个东西，同一个人，他的痛苦留在每一个人的脑子里，我们的余生都会记得那死亡。我们的命运是注定的，亲爱的先生，你难道不明白，我和我的同伴们早已离开人世？死亡是终点和目标，我们畏惧她却接受她，留在这世界上只不过是临死前的残喘，完成我的遗愿以使那最后时刻轻松一点。这个世界上值得我留恋的东西都已经不复存在了。”  
“可是你还有几乎半辈子，无论你想干什么，你都还有很多时间——”教授叫道，他不知道自己为什么这么激动，也许是那个人极端而悲观的语调激怒了他，那人虽然一直表现得愤世嫉俗，但是这种言论仿佛一个自杀者，“你没有资格这么干！无论他们还存不存在，总有人为了你的生命而付出过，你这是自私——”  
“他们都死了，教授，我不相信上帝和灵魂论。”尼摩说，“并且我从不觉得我有什么高尚的无私行为或者觉得那东西有必要，自私不是缺点。”  
“可我作为你的朋友——”  
“啊，你这是担心我拉着你一起去死吗，教授？”尼摩尖刻地讥笑道，阿罗纳克斯此前从未听过他用这种语气说话，带着十足的猜忌与恶意。  
“我只是觉得，作为你的朋友，”阿罗纳克斯固执地说，他也不知道自己在坚持什么，“我希望你活下去。我没多少朋友，但是你应该坚持……”他突然想到有一天他经过尼摩的舱房，那个一向坚硬的男人对着那张女人和孩子的照片用力地，痛苦地靠到墙上的景象，觉得自己再也无法用一副正义凛然的语气说出那些劝告的词语，谁能完全了解另一个人的痛苦和过往，到了能自以为是地把自己放在上帝的位置上的地步？  
尼摩沉默了一下。  
“抱歉，”他最后扯出一个笑容，“我明白你是出于对朋友的关心，请尽量忘了我刚才那些粗鲁无礼的话吧。晚安，教授。”  
他站起来，匆匆离开了。  
阿罗纳克斯觉得极其疲倦，眼睛又酸又涩，活像有人往里倒沙子似的，但是头脑却简直不能更清醒了。他仿佛窥见了这个人一直掩藏着的那些痛苦的一角，那巨大和灰暗叫人头晕目眩，他无法想象一个可以以如此轻慢的态度谈论自身的死亡的人，从前他曾一度坚信那些宣称要自杀者只不过是一时冲动，也就是说，没人会在理智的思考下放弃生命，因为那是本能——但现在，那个人正动摇着这种看法，并且叫人难受极了。他一点也不希望尼摩在完成他的所谓遗愿后就死掉，并且还是自愿的！他一点也不愿意看到自己为数不多的朋友之一因为无论任何理由消失在世界上，尤其是尼摩这个连真名都不清楚的朋友——真当他拉丁文不好吗——他知道在那些诸如独裁，自私和冷漠的东西之下的那个人毫无疑问有着一些热忱正直的东西，只是过去太过扭曲而差点毁了他！他怎么可以坐视这种事情发生？那个喜爱海洋和阅读的男人，明明拥有美好的特质。  
雪茄浓郁的香味增加了这种心烦意乱，最后他只得熄灭它，到卧室躺下。在一堆乱七八糟的思绪中，他做了个关于机器人的噩梦，那玩意儿朝尼摩开了一枪，那个人胸口的鲜血染红了一大片衣襟。这个该死的梦带来更为恼人的恐惧和烦恼，导致他睁着眼睛躺了一夜。 

五.  
第二天他挂着黑眼圈来到餐厅，那里一个人也没有，虽然他知道尼摩不是那种会为了几句话就回避见面的人，但是他还是还不可避免地感到有点沮丧。阿罗纳克斯无精打采地咀嚼着某种藻类制作的饼干，因为一夜没睡而有点头脑昏沉。  
这时他感到了一般而言会在早晨换气时流入房间的微风消失了：鹦鹉螺号在下潜。此前他从未记得在早上发生过这类事，阿罗纳克斯匆忙地把饼干用一杯水冲下喉咙，走到客厅去查看情况，可是奇怪的是客厅里的玻璃舷窗也被从外面用某种护甲一类的东西遮住了，什么也休想看到。现在他可以明确地感受到这个早上的不同寻常了，绝对有什么不对劲。  
他试图去尼摩的舱室找那位船长，但是那里的门紧闭着，并且图书室和控制室都没有人，整艘鹦鹉螺号上的人就像突然间集体消失了一样。  
他回到自己的舱室，决定整理一下这几天发生的各种事和遇到的海洋生物们——虽然后者实在是少得可怜，海里干净空旷得像个巨型游泳池，只有偶尔见到的水母们，这些没有大脑的动物漫无目的地拖着触手漂浮着，偶尔会浮在水面上，像是白色和蓝色的垃圾。  
但是就在他刚把笔记本翻出来时，那扇门就被以一种粗暴的方式打开了，尼摩站在那儿，浑身紧绷，气喘吁吁，黑发有点凌乱，眼睛死死地盯着他看。  
“啊，船长，今天到底为什么……”阿罗纳克斯问到一半，就被快速打断了。  
“你今天遇到过什么人吗？”尼摩急切地问道，表情紧张的要命，这让他看上去人性化了不少。  
“没有，我正在疑惑为什么关上了玻璃，是发生什么事了吗——”  
尼摩看上去放松了一点儿。  
“谢天谢地，”他小声说，“你房间里有武器的，对吧？把子弹上膛，我会把门锁上，但是如果有任何不是我的人打开门，朝他开火，明白吗？”  
“好的，可是到底出了什么事？”  
“只是一次意外事故。”尼摩回答，抿紧嘴唇，关上了门。

利爪是美国人发明的玩意儿，即使那些苏联的家伙试图弄点什么对抗它也不会达到美国的程度，所以这意味着那些东西可以在海上夺取一艘战舰，并且还会驾驶——这听上去就像本胡扯八道的三流科幻小说，但是它就发生在那儿。要是这样的军舰再多一些呢？要是——它们有一艘航空母舰呢？鹦鹉螺号不可能与这么多的机械杀手对抗，他再清楚不过了。  
通讯器亮了一下，是安迪。  
“人员没有损失，艇长，”安迪说，“要解散吗？”  
“解散吧，给我弄份吃的放在餐厅，我去给教授先生解除监禁顺便给他带饭。”他说，再次确认了一遍系统的完好无损。

说实话，阿罗纳克斯相当讨厌这种被排除在外的感觉，像个废物一样一有事情发生就被关起来，保护严密的像个七岁的捣蛋小孩，并且还一点办法也没有，尼摩下达完他的命令就干脆地关上了门，他连说句话的机会都没有，只好像个傻蛋似的端着枪瞄准大门，或者说门前的金属栅栏，无聊的要命却又不敢放手。  
那扇门被打开了，阿罗纳克斯立刻拉开保险，但是随即松了一口气。那是尼摩，手里端着一个盘子。  
“可以把你的武器放下了，教授，警报解除。”尼摩带着点笑意说，那些栏杆缩了回去，教授注意到那个托盘上的东西包括一杯牛奶——或者说牛奶的类似物和一块三明治，这些东西立刻让他意识到了自己有多饿。  
尼摩坐在他对面，把那支处于击发状态的危险武器收起来。  
“你还是不打算让我知道到底出了什么事，对吧？”阿罗纳克斯咬着三明治说。  
“没什么大不了的，”尼摩息事宁人地说，“尝尝鲸奶，味道跟牛奶一模一样。”  
阿罗纳克斯恼怒地叹了口气，解决掉那些食物。  
他拿着笔记本走了出去，发现客厅的舷窗又打开了，一只海兔像块花哨艳丽的丝绸一样在不远处的海水中翻动着，那身体上明亮的淡蓝色像电光一样闪动。

尼摩倚在墙上看着他。  
“你生气了。”他断言道。  
“啊，没有，我对船长严密周到的保护感激不尽。”阿罗纳克斯头也不抬地说，记录着那只海兔的种类，“我简直开心得要命。”  
尼摩看了他一会儿，转身离开了。  
哦，真是好样的，阿罗纳克斯愤怒地想，这就是这个人对待朋友的态度，说句“你生气了”就离开，一副什么也没有做错并且听听别人的意见一点必要也没有的样子！他当他是奴隶社会的奴隶主还是怎么的——教授把本子狠狠地合上，并且极其希望他的船长是那些撞在一起的纸页中的一张。  
这时他听到了枪响。  
教授跳起来向外冲去，一边祈祷别看到什么机器人——一想到那玩意儿在船上他就觉得毛骨悚然，如他所料刚才的确发生了入侵，并且很可能还没解决掉后续事件！他摸到大衣里的手枪，打开保险，幸好从那天第一次遭遇利爪后他就一直怀有戒心，这几乎救了他一命。  
尼摩的舱室里传来重物落地的闷响，他朝那儿跑去，看到的景象差点让他失控。  
一个身材娇小的少女死死掐着尼摩的脖子并且把他按到了墙上，那双纤细白皙的手像钢铁一样毫不放松，尼摩脸色发青，一副随时都会断掉呼吸的样子，那女孩的后背有个大洞，但那一点血都没有，透过那个洞可以看到尼摩的衬衣，像什么恐怖片里的场景。  
他冲过去，女孩转头朝他看了一眼，但是一点也没有放开尼摩的打算，阿罗纳克斯把手枪口按在她洁白的脖颈上扣动扳机，那东西的头干脆地掉了下来，还带着点吃惊的表情，好像没料到这个看上去毫无攻击力的人类手里有武器。  
看上去这东西还有智商，不过显然判断失误了。阿罗纳克斯想，试图把尼摩扶起来，那个一向强势的黑发男人此时昏了过去，估计是动脉被压迫太久的结果。他沉重得要命，一副打算在地板上待到世界毁灭的架势。  
这时候船员们跑了过来，有个人用法语大叫了一声上帝，看来是个同胞，阿罗纳克斯想，让到一边以便那些人对他们的船长施救。  
今天可真够刺激的，他疲倦地想。看着那个人苏醒过来，心脏跳得像发疯似的，他不敢想象如果尼摩就那样被那个利爪掐死后该怎么办，那种彻底绝望和恐惧的感觉让他毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，当那个逼真的人头掉下来的时候他没有一丝恐惧，只觉得松了口气！  
尼摩死死地盯着他，那双漆黑的眼睛里带着某种奇怪的东西。他用那种怪异的语言冲他的船员们说了几句，大概是安慰之类的，那些人离开了。尼摩看着他，好像想用目光在他身上烧出个洞来。  
尼摩咳了起来，他的脖子上有几道指印，变成了黑青色，阿罗纳克斯看着那些指印，相当后悔他没有在那个机器人头上再开一枪，最好把那玩意儿轰个稀烂。他恶狠狠地想，把手枪放回衣袋。  
“你没事吧？”他问。  
“你还在生气吗？”尼摩前言不搭后语地说，“抱歉。”  
教授呆了一下，随即反应过来他在说什么。  
“老天，你还记着那档子事儿！你差点被一个机器人杀了——”  
“你还在生气吗？”那个人固执地问，一副不拿到答案誓不罢休的架势。  
“我当然没有！你在想什么啊，那只是一件小事而已，我们是朋友，你到底有没有看清局面？！”阿罗纳克斯不可思议地叫道，完全被这个人的粗神经折服了。  
“哦，那就好，”他说，扶着墙站起来，开始操作他房间里的一块小型屏幕，“我的舱室有个盲区，我居然一直没发现！”他愤怒地嘟囔道，粗暴地敲击那块显示屏。  
阿罗纳克斯在他房间里转了一圈，整个屋子有种旅馆式的标准感，一张桌子，上面放着书和笔，墙上唯一的东西是张地图，床铺干净方正，好像从来没人在那上面躺过似的。  
他四下寻找那天他看见的相片，但是那东西就像从来没存在过一样，他只好放弃了转来转去，冲尼摩打了个招呼就离开了。船长头都没抬，简短地应了一声。 

六.  
长久以来，阿罗纳克斯习惯于把那个绑架犯定义为冷酷乖僻，严谨自持的形象，发生任何事都是最冷静的那个人，总能迅速地控制局面什么的，所以当他看到尼摩喝醉了时受到了不小的惊吓，并且确认了一下那不是幻觉什么的。  
尼摩靠在客厅的沙发上，没有开灯，防护板打开着，微光从玻璃里透进来，事物原本的颜色好像被那光抹消了，阿罗纳克斯差点以为那是个垫子或者布料。要不是出来拿那杯水，也许他永远都不会有机会看到这个男人一副头脑不清的样子。  
鹦鹉螺号的船长一脸茫然地坐在那儿，仿佛在思考什么重大的哲学命题一样目光放空，盯着他身前的那片黑暗。  
“船长，”阿罗纳克斯试探性地说，当他靠近时，一股酒味扑鼻而来，是酵素酒那种特殊的略带艾草气味的气息，但显然比他尝过的餐酒要烈上不少，不然气味不会这么明显。他居然在一艘潜艇里储存烈酒，教授想道，可真够大胆的。  
“彼埃尔？”那个人不确定地说，眯起眼睛看着他。  
“没错，船长，我建议你现在先去睡一觉，你明天早上会头疼的。”他说。  
“哦，”他含糊地说，“彼埃尔……”那种语调带着醉鬼都会有的满不在乎的上扬腔调，但是那声音念出他的名字时意外地柔软和好听，让教授有点手足无措。  
“要我扶你吗？”  
尼摩伸出一只胳膊，试图通过它勾住教授的肩膀来把身体拉起来，但是失败了，那只手滑了下去。  
“我就在这睡好了。”他嘟囔道，闭上眼睛。  
阿罗纳克斯觉得自己是个在耐心教育孩子的家长，啰啰嗦嗦地讨价还价，“不行，你会感冒的——”他坐下说。  
“我很抱歉，”尼摩闭着眼睛说，从语气可以知道他仍然处于醉酒状态，“可是我不能告诉你原因，那会显得我在为自己说好话，那太无耻了。琼斯死了，我救不了他，我其实谁也救不了，我甚至差点被一个下地狱的机器人干掉！”  
阿罗纳克斯不知道琼斯是谁，也许是那天死于非命的船员。“那不是你的错。”他安慰道，虽然他知道自己安慰人的技巧糟糕透了。  
“我——差点让你也被干掉，”那人继续喃喃自语道，“鹦鹉螺号不再安全了，这一切都是因为我，彼埃尔，我是个不足信任的人，我老是在背叛。一匹灰色马在追我，一点都不停……”他突然不说话了，睁开眼睛看着教授。那脸上的表情是那么痛苦并且压抑，微弱的光线使他的虹膜呈现出一种温柔剔透的灰色。  
“老天，我喝醉了。”他突然说，“胡言乱语一通，真是尴尬。”尼摩摇摇晃晃地站起来，试图用平衡一些的步子走路。  
阿罗纳克斯扶住醉酒者，但是尼摩却突然转过身抱住了他，并且用力收紧手臂，教授觉得自己快要被勒死了，但是那身体是那么温暖，让他根本没有任何力气推开那个人。  
尼摩用力地呼吸了一下，“好吧，我清醒了。”他放开教授，走出客厅。他走路目的性十足，声音也挺正常——他的确醒了。  
阿罗纳克斯呆在那里，痛苦地意识到这也许是另一个无眠之夜，他的心脏跳动的频率像大气污染指数一样居高不下。那个拥抱，他意识到，也许是他和这个人最接近的一次了——从各方面的意义而言。  
他奇怪地想起不久前看过的一本书，关于一个不善言辞者毫无希望的爱情，那书温柔而繁琐，但是他却没什么感受，书里的那个男人带着畏怯和热情，可是他却一个字都不敢说，直到那个女孩结婚。一个被讲烂的故事，它是那么常见，以至于写成书都叫人厌倦了。  
一些令人头脑发昏的想法，某种荒诞的可能性闯进了阿罗纳克斯的脑子，那是一种模模糊糊的不可能，被一些奇异的事实隐秘地表现着，几乎叫人疯狂。阿罗纳克斯被这些思绪所折磨着，感到一阵虚脱般的清醒，他在客厅里来回走着，在心里一遍又一遍地刻画那个醉酒者的神情，那种悲哀和坚韧让他有种危险的沉陷感，那漆黑的眼睛，一遍又一遍，直到淡黄色的晨曦浸染了黑夜海水的深蓝。

琴声，带着优美的抒情和近乎悲怆的内容的琴声。音乐总是叫人浮想联翩，它以一种神秘的方式主宰着人们的感情，无论是演奏者还是倾听者，那些旋律带着可怕的力量敲击着神志，它能叫最坚强的硬汉眼睛发酸，也能叫最软弱的病人获得上帝赐予般的勇气和生机，这是一种比任何诗歌和小说都要纯粹和深邃的形式，我们常常有这样的经验，也许这里有一个不识字的人或者一个咿呀学语的幼儿，但是他们同舒曼和贝多芬的关系却远远比有的被文字和语言堵塞了视听的人要来得亲密熟悉，此外，在优秀的音乐中，还洋溢着以各种形式表现出来的美。  
这大概就是阿罗纳克斯第一次听到尼摩弹奏管风琴的感受。尼摩的琴放在书房，它原先被一堆混乱的华盛顿邮报和杂志埋着，以至于教授从来没有发现过这件有点庞大的乐器。尼摩坐在它前面，背对着门，一点也没发现教授的出现，他完全沉浸在演奏中。  
那双手随意地组合着一些片段，似乎在寻找某种正确的出路或者说救赎，带着一种难以形容的无望和不幸，即使轻快点的调子也是如此，这一切，以及船长严肃到几乎可以归为拘谨的坐姿，构成一种强烈的打动人心的力量，像磁铁一样抓着阿罗纳克斯的视线和灵魂，他发现自己正在贪婪地背着那些乐句。  
乐声猛然停止。  
那个男人用手捂住了眼睛，身上战栗着，仿佛一个从绞索上侥幸逃生的死囚。  
教授情不自禁地往前走了一步。  
“请你回去吧，我恳求你。”尼摩突然说，头也不回。“就一会儿。”  
阿罗纳克斯站在那里没动。  
“我请您出去！”他大吼道，还是背对着教授，“如果我打扰了您，我对您致以一万分的歉意并且我保证这不会再发生了，现在劳驾您离开！”他的语调里带有一种歇斯底里的味道，像个见鬼的疯子。  
阿罗纳克斯转身走了，脚步声轻柔而坚决。“抱歉。”教授说。  
尼摩粗暴地抹了一把脸，他失控的次数越来越多了，而几乎每次都被那个人撞见，他清楚地知道自己脸上的表情，那是一种仿佛在遭受极端痛苦一般的狰狞，他不想吓到任何人，尤其是那个完全是作为倒霉的牺牲品被卷进这件事的家伙，那个金发灿烂，品格正直的教授，但是把他留下来不仅仅是因为担心暴露，实际上，那更多的是私心，是一种突然出现的想要抓住那缕阳光的渴望，那渴望是如此诱人以至于几乎冲昏了他的头脑，对于一个疯子来说，抗拒它实在是太难了。于是他把那个教授留了下来，以一种半强迫的方式。这真是一团乱麻，他头疼地想，自作自受。  
他也许是一个完全不合格的朋友，因为他在水底离群索居的时间是那么久，以至于他几乎忘了如何与人相处，尽管如此，他还是尽力表现得像个正常人，掩藏起那些黑暗，和阿罗纳克斯谈科学，艺术和小说。那让他感到很愉快，但那是一种建立在对自身处境的清醒认识上的愉快，犹如站在悬崖边吃大餐，尽管嘴里嚼着美味佳肴，但是却明白随时都可能摔得粉身碎骨。  
现在那教授大概在自己房间里生闷气。那间舱室，原本是准备给他的妻子的结婚五周年纪念的礼物，实际上这也是鹦鹉螺号最初的建造目的，一次甜蜜的水下旅行什么的，自己当时是多么浪漫啊。但是最后这艘原本代表着某种幸福的潜水艇被加以改造，装上冲角和武器系统，加上降噪层，用于血腥的目的。几乎就像自己的一生，尼摩怀着一种极端的柔情想，所以我是那么爱她。  
“好了，”他对自己说，“去向他道歉，你不能变成一个疯子了，你需要朋友。”  
可是这是安迪冲了进来，大叫一声，使他的道歉计划泡汤了。  
他的大副是这么叫的，“章鱼号！”

七.  
阿罗纳克斯在看书。他有时候相当粗神经，以至于能够迅速地从被尼摩赶出来的挫败中转换到看小说的状态，实际上他的确觉得那是自己的错误，那应该是非常私人的时间，而他招呼也不打一个就冒冒失失地闯了进去。  
这时候他感到鹦鹉螺号骤然加速，以至于他差点从椅子里跌了出去。接着是一次震动，然后又一次！这给人的感觉就像这潜艇在做花样杂技表演似的，但是他清楚那不可能，他刚刚站起来准备去看看是怎么回事，尼摩就冲了进来。  
黑发男人二话不说地抓住他，来了个几乎要勒死他的拥抱。  
阿罗纳克斯觉得一片茫然，但是没有愤怒，他很奇怪自己对这事儿一点也不排斥，只是觉得困惑。  
尼摩放开他，退开两步，他的眼神有种奇怪的决绝，那脸庞上的悲哀和眷恋是如此脆弱，以至于让人以为他在忍着泪水。  
他伸出手，似乎要触摸教授的脸，但是最终还是放下了。  
“先生，我们正面临着极有可能是死亡的危险后果，你愿意来吗？”他说。“如果你不愿意，我可以把你送到安全的地方……”  
“当然，你那是什么意思！出了什么事？”  
“感谢上帝。”尼摩轻声说，“请带上你的笔记本和枪，我们去换潜水服。”  
阿罗纳克斯站起来，几乎是轻快地收拾东西，尼摩需要他的帮助——这个认知让他有种很好的感觉，以至于忘了去思考战斗时带笔记本有什么用。  
他们走到一个狭小的房间里，实在是非常小，那墙上挂着氧气面罩和一些应急救生包什么的，看上去简直像个胶囊。  
“我去拿潜水服和子弹，”船长说，“您最好呆在这儿，我们将通过这个房间进到水中，因此它将是完全密封的，这是鹦鹉螺号的另一个设计巧妙之处。我日后会向您解释，不过它的原理实际上相当简单，我估计您只要乐意想，就不会需要我饶舌了。”  
他微笑了一下，走出了房间，那扇小门坚决地关上了，从圆形的视窗里阿罗纳克斯看到尼摩的背影，步子坚决而随意，仿佛一次知道终点的旅行。他一点也没有意识到那是告别。  
接着他几乎立即就理解了所谓的运行原理。他所在的小房间被猛力地弹了出去，那速度之大简直让他有点头晕目眩，他正朝着水面上升，估计这小房间——确切而言，应该叫它小艇——带有驱动装置，鹦鹉螺号从他眼前掠过，那黝黑修长的长水滴形潜艇第一次也是最后一次向她的临时旅客展现她优雅的曲线，接着，它缓慢而坚决地消失在了海水温柔明亮但是却有点浑浊的淡蓝色里。  
阿罗纳克斯呆呆地盯着那片海水，愤怒，难以置信和某种仿佛带有强酸效果的痛楚占据了他的整个神志，悲伤像他正身处其间的海水一样从各个方向压得他胸口发闷。尼摩要去完成他的遗愿了，并且显然不愿意自己在场。疯狂的想象在他的大脑里塞进各式各样的画面，每一个都在折磨他的神经。  
但是无论如何，微型救生艇上的导航仪显示它的路径早已被确定，教授唯一能做的就是使用它所配备的一切生存下去，只要他不自杀，生还率几乎毫无疑问是百分之百。这样的安排似乎体现了那个与世隔绝者的某种关心，但是阿罗纳克斯一点也没有意识到这一点，他在一种几乎与身体脱离的状态中拿起笔，在那本小笔记本上写下梦游似的句子，机械地试图在纸张上挽留他那弃他而去，并且永别了的朋友。

* * *   
尼摩走回他的舱室，检查他的装备。把教授从船上送出去以后他一直处于一种奇异的平静状态，一切再一次回到了正轨，这是某种他期待已久的状态，他用对于这种状态的想象度过了一整段令人痛苦的，几乎就像行尸走肉一般的时间，而现在，他想，是时候道别了。  
安迪已经安排好人员，他走进控制室，控制潜艇下潜。  
冲角的巨大力量击沉章鱼号这样级别的舰船，而那无疑是一个值得期待的画面。他想，他在水下待了那么久，忍受着几乎要令人疯狂的回忆和孤独，而了结近在眼前。这对所有人来说都是件好事，他告诉自己。从监视窗口可以看到章鱼号一点也没有意识到自己即将被攻击的状况，它大摇大摆地在海上笔直前进着，一副目中无人的样子。  
尼摩死死握着拳头，盯着那船，漆黑的眼睛紧绷着，他脸上流露出几乎可以称为可怕的严峻，那端正利落的五官被克制不住的肌肉抽搐弄成一副有点狰狞的古怪表情，在非常宽松的标准下，我们可以把这表情勉强划到笑容那一类。  
鹦鹉螺号像一支握在魔鬼手里的利器一样冲向章鱼号，它的冲角巨大而尖锐，带着十足的血腥和杀意扑向战舰，以一种野蛮的姿态把它从中撕开，那东西像一块被石头击中的雪块似的折断了并产生无数细小的碎片，尼摩听到一阵轻微的闷响，接着火光像块巨大的幕布似的罩住了船体，那些人开始惊慌失措地盲目反击，毫无目的地开火。  
尼摩大笑起来，那笑声简直就像是从喉咙冲出来的一样难以抑制，要是教授看到这一幕，说不定会以为他疯了。他的手在颤抖，但是那一点也没有引起他的注意。  
“来吧，”他笑着说，“来吧，你这章鱼，来吧。”  
安迪看了他一会，说：“要上浮吗，船长？”  
“当然。”他说，“我们现在就上浮，不仅如此，我还要他们看到我的旗帜。”  
鹦鹉螺号慢慢浮上水面，静静地待在那儿，他们的距离如此之近，以至于尼摩可以看到一个穿着高级军官制服的人正用各式衬衣组成的简陋工具疯狂地打旗语，他在不顾一切地求救。  
尼摩把黑底黄字的旗子展开，使它铺展在鹦鹉螺号的甲板上。有人试图游向这艘潜艇，但是鹦鹉螺号却绕了个圈子，避开了那个求救者。  
这时，章鱼号上终于出现了救生艇，虽然它们由于系统的瘫痪而姗姗来迟，但并不影响军人们迅速地转移到小艇上。  
“安迪！这是怎么回事？”  
“他们一定是手动充气的，我可以保证。”  
“不过那也无关紧要。”尼摩轻声说，“我们下潜吧。”他看了一眼早已十分熟悉的蓝绿色的海水和湛蓝的天空，在章鱼号冒出的浓烟的对比下那两种色彩纯粹到令人心醉，它们让他想起某些离他而去的温暖和美好的东西，但是现在，那些灿烂明媚的色调只代表死亡。  
他走下甲板，舱门关闭了，仿佛是对某些回忆粗暴冷酷的隔断。  
章鱼号上的人员已经全部转移，小艇朝同一个方向迅速驶离他们即将沉没的母舰，他们仍然不知道攻击从何而来或为何而来，但是此时除了逃命，他们一点也没有其他的想法。  
鹦鹉螺号从水下靠近他们的上方，仿佛巨大而不祥的鲸鱼似的阴影分外清晰，救生艇上的人已经把速度提到最大，但那阴影仍不紧不慢地笼罩着他们，仿佛死神恶意的嘲笑。恐慌的情绪压迫着这些逃生者，他们简直可以感到意志碎裂发出的咔嚓声。  
这种航行持续了一两分钟，接着鹦鹉螺号以一种可怕的速度直冲向其中一艘救生艇，它几乎是被这个动作带起的水波掀翻的，那上面的人绝望地尖叫，并开始祈祷，圣母和上帝的名字与尖叫声混杂在一起，救生艇井然有序的队伍被冲散了，他们四处逃散，躲避着潜艇冲角如影随形的追逐。落水者在水里做着毫无希望的挣扎，有些士兵的尸体从海面沉了下去。公正地说，这是一个地狱，只有上帝才能裁判是谁在碧海蓝天之下让它出现在世界上，但是上帝却不会插手这场屠杀，就像他之前长久以来干的那样，他只是观望人们以令人作呕的方式杀死对方，对那些绝望的告祷充耳不闻。  
海面上混乱地漂浮着应急桨，底朝天的救生艇和其他细小的杂物，但是已经一个人也没有了，海水还没有平静下来，波涛把这些遗物推得微微荡漾。在海水下数十米处，鹦鹉螺号以一种几乎是静止的状态悬停着，它的指挥官茫然地站在客厅里，盯着舷窗。  
尼摩处于一种奇异的状态中，疲惫和悲伤完全盖过了复仇带来的满足。他现在满脑子想的都是他的妻子，疯狂地思念着她柔软的棕色长发和笑容，她的一切都令他怀念。如果那件事没有发生，他现在也许已经离开了地球，作为高级军官他可以在月球上拥有一套房子，足以保护他的妻子和女儿远离那些血腥和罪恶。他一直以来都在克制着自己不要去想这些完全不可能的结局，但是他现在发现那其实也没有什么可怕的，相反的，他几乎沉醉于此。如果妻子在身边，他可以把她拥入怀中，她对他带有无条件的爱和支持，那几乎可以抵过世间一切美好。  
他回忆着那张照片，在脑子里描绘出她温柔的微笑和女儿那孩童式的机敏的眼睛里流露出的欢乐。冰凉的眼泪落到了他的衣领里，但是他完全提不起兴趣擦掉它。尼摩转身走到控制室，操纵鹦鹉螺号向北航行，他知道目的地是哪里，那个带着美丽峡湾的国家。妻子对那个半岛的风景有种孩子般的热爱，而在这种状况下，有个目的地总比看着那些因他的攻击而死亡的人沉到海床上的尸体好。 

八.  
一切都出奇的顺利，就像那些不靠谱的电影一样，阿罗纳克斯在摩洛哥上岸了，并且警方还认识他——康塞尔满世界地找他，现在除了战争，他的失踪几乎成为地球上最广为人知的事儿了，他的助手恨不得把寻人启事贴到前线的装甲车上。  
在经过了一番善意的盘问以及大惊小怪之后，教授嘴里嚼着一块小牛排，放任自己松懈下来。那久违的肉香让他怀念起某些东西，可它们已经离开了，无论是神秘的潜艇还是他的主人，都只能作为回忆的一部分存在。他告诉那些记者，警察，每一个询问他的人——他被绑架了，完全不知道自己去过哪里，在几个月的关押之后劫持他的船失事了，于是他趁乱用救生艇逃了出来。尽管这个故事编的不怎么样，也令那些来寻找惊奇故事素材的记者们大失所望，但是已经足够用来搪塞了。毕竟对一个被无辜绑架了那么久的学者来说，能知道这些已经不错了，你还能指望更多什么呢？  
现在他又回到了人类社会，回到他的同类们中间。  
那次海底旅行里的血腥和美好他不打算告诉任何人，那些东西关于尼摩船长的挣扎和结局未知的复仇，关于无垠的海洋里埋葬过或者正要埋葬的秘密，关于在他四十多年的人生中色彩最浓烈的一段经历，他只想把它们保存在脑子里。  
战争看上去似乎已经接近尾声，在他离开的这段时间里美国和苏联在一系列大大小小的会议里敲定了停火日期，再过一个星期，和平协定就要在雷克雅未克签署。美方对利爪的升级矢口否认，尽管有无数照片显示了这些东西是如何干活的，但是白宫的态度简直斩钉截铁到了愤怒的地步，像受到了什么天大的侮辱。不过为了局势的平稳，这件事也被悄无声息地淡化了。  
看上去一切都回到了正轨，但是阿罗纳克斯知道事情已经全然不同了，至少对于他来说。在可预见的未来，回忆毫无疑问会像现在一样纠缠着他，并且一点也没有消退的趋势。  
阿罗纳克斯放下叉子，走出餐厅，那里有一个小型茶座。他被告知即将在两个小时后乘船离开非洲，下一站是冰岛，他的助手正在那里等他。这就是一切如何结束的，他想，温暖灿烂的阳光照在他脸上，那阳光使周围的一切显得明亮而毫无阴翳，即将到来的和平和夏天让人们变得兴奋起来，他们也许永远都不会知道在战争中那些耸人听闻的恐怖武器是如何杀人的，就像他之前一样。  
他想起尼摩的脸，准确的说，想起他的眼睛。那是一双坚决，果断，忧虑的眼睛，漆黑的虹膜几乎看不到瞳孔，那上面是异常纤秀的浓密睫毛，同样的黑色，和眉毛以及毫无血色的皮肤一起突出他的目光，被这样一双眼睛盯着时会让人有种危险的感觉，但是当他流露出温柔的神色时，那几乎可以溺死任何人。他的脸上带着忧虑的皱纹，眼角也是，那让他看上去异常严峻和削瘦。但是这只是关于尼摩的一小部分，比他的眼睛还要令阿罗纳克斯怀念的是船长的背影，倚在甲板的护栏上，或者是坐在管风琴前，脊背微微弯着，仿佛背上压着沉重的负担。  
茶座边的花坛里盛开着一簇簇的小花，由明快的淡黄色，粉红和蓝紫色组成，它们在深绿色叶子的衬托下肆无忌惮地微笑着，代表了这个世界上所有那些令人愉快而平和的东西。花朵让你感到这个世界的美好，但也仅此而已。阿罗纳克斯喝着淡得要命的咖啡代用品，凝视着那些花，思念和悲痛势均力敌，几乎要把他的思想折磨得尖叫，但是即便如此，他仍然没有足够的意志力制止自己的回忆。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，是当地的警察局长，这个瘦高个的人解除了阿罗纳克斯上岸时被一圈枪管指着脑门的局面，并且对前来告知教授失踪并要求寻人的康奈尔印象很好，年轻时的捕鱼经历让他们很有生物学上的共同话题。  
“教授先生，”他说，“我们应该动身了，船就要到港，康奈尔友在等着您呢。”  
* * *   
当又一次感受到海风吹拂在脸上的清新气味时，阿罗纳克斯被一种熟悉的疼痛抓住了，他徒劳地用目光搜寻着海水，试图找到一点阴影或者其他的任何东西，但是海水虽然湛蓝美丽，但是却令人失望而又在意料之中地空荡荡一片。他所搭乘的船名为林肯号，这是一艘军舰，但是由于配置较为落后，作为战斗船只的重要性已经减弱，但是在美国当局得知了阿罗纳克斯的消息后，显然觉得用这样一艘舰船来顺路护送一个教授是一个很适合的主意——考虑到阿罗纳克斯在学术界的声望和成就。  
他回到舱室，拿出电脑，开始下载康奈尔发给他的研究资料——附在一段热情洋溢的视频后面，康塞尔恨不得用一个幻灯片来展示他想表达的一切，但最后出于战争期间对邮件大小的限制，他的助手只得意犹未尽地道了别，用“老天啊”作为结尾。  
在几十海里以外的水面下，鹦鹉螺号正以一种慢吞吞的速度航行着，它的船长在认真细致地为他的藏书编写目录——反正他也没有什么可干的。尼摩数量巨大的藏书显然第一次得到如此详细的分门别类，它们的混乱曾多次让阿罗纳克斯以各种方式指出，但是显然在那时没起什么作用。  
也许我可以活下去，他想，毕竟预想中的同归于尽没有发生，也许可以，我还有一个朋友，也许我可以活下去。无论你想做什么，都还有几乎大半辈子的时间。那个金发男人告诉他，脸上是不容错认的惊慌，那语调近乎哀求。  
是的，先去挪威，然后彻底消失。他在卡片上写下《天路历程》的书名，为这个想法微笑了一下，也许他也可以把希望囚禁在鹦鹉螺号里。但是随即，他的额头爬上一片阴云，尼摩丢下笔，站了起来，久久凝视着他的书架。那片阴霾是否散去和他当时在想什么一样，只有那个无所不知者才知道答案。

林肯号上发生了一阵骚乱。这场骚乱由一阵枪声引起，阿罗纳克斯不知道发生了什么，但那绝不是什么好事情，军官们大叫着趴下之类的词，听上去简直是一场小型战役，子弹带着尖利的啸声穿过空气，夺走生命或造成恐慌。  
他从怀里掏出那把柯尔特，他还有四发子弹，但是除此之外他没有任何可以用来防身的东西。活下来，阿罗纳克斯告诉自己，活下来。无论出什么事都不可能更糟了，活下来。他把笔记本放到外套内侧，拉上拉链。衣服是尼龙料子，相当结实。  
他小心翼翼地从舱室往外看。随即他狠狠闭了一下眼睛：那手持卡宾枪的女孩他再熟悉不过了，那棕色的长发和连衣裙，她——或者不如说它，面无表情地扣动扳机，它柔美的身躯灵活而对穿过它的子弹全然不惧。阿罗纳克斯瞄准，然后开枪，击中那东西的脑袋。它跪了下去，倒在地上，这边的枪声暂时停止了。  
“有人吗？”阿罗纳克斯扬声说，“我是彼埃尔•阿罗纳克斯教授，发生了什么？”  
“先生，呆在原地别动，”有人回答，他听出那是船上的舰长，“你附近有攻击者吗？”  
“没有。”  
“呆在原地，先生，我已经申请了空中支援，我们来把你接到救生艇上，请保持冷静。”  
“好的。”他说，大口呼吸，鹦鹉螺号上的危险感又再次回到了他身上，现在他处于一种高度紧张的状态。  
有几个士兵端着枪走了出来。教授把手枪放回衣兜里，跟着他们上了小艇。  
“我们要留下来，先生，”舰长说，“远离这里，救生艇上有定位器，空中部队会先带走你，保障你的安全，科学家很宝贵。祝你好运。”  
他们匆匆行了军礼，回到了甲板上。  
小艇迅速驶离，在船尾拖出一道雪白的泡沫。阿罗纳克斯看着那些配备：压缩饼干，海水过滤器，太阳能电池板，应急医疗包。他和救生艇的关系似乎分外友好，在短短一周内已经第二次用它逃生了。  
他现在只看得见林肯号的大体轮廓了。阿罗纳克斯关掉引擎，四下张望。希望林肯号上的人能对付，他想，那些机器人，他们为什么会在休战前夕出现？——如果它们受军方控制的话。  
太阳渐渐向下沉落，暗淡的灰黄色光芒笼罩着海面，林肯号已经从他的视线里完全消失了。他打开救生艇上的橘黄色信号灯以方便救援部队的寻找，并且就着海水吃了块饼干。做完这一切后，一阵孤独感袭击了他，那感觉就像是被遗弃在荒漠里或者迷路了，一切都糟透了。  
他把目光投向远处。接着他意识到自己看到了什么，一道雪亮的白光直射过来，他起先以为那是直升机，但接着他就认出那是一艘潜艇，它悄无声息地划开水面，停在他跟前。接着强光消失了，阿罗纳克斯眼前顿时有点发晕，接着他听到一个熟悉的，温和的声音。  
那声音是这么说的：“阿罗纳克斯先生，欢迎回来。”  
九.  
眼泪一刹那间充满了阿罗纳克斯的眼眶，夜色很好的掩饰了它。  
他张开嘴，惊讶于自己声音的嘶哑难听：“船长，…”  
“如果你不介意的话，”尼摩说，“请进。”  
“乐意之至。”他喃喃道。  
鹦鹉螺号的内部是如此熟悉，以至于离开的几天就像是一次外出，而现在他回家了。无论是当年的巴黎植物园还是后来蒙马特的乡间别墅都从未带给他这种感觉，他曾以为自己要永远这么居无定所下去，并且不觉得那样有什么不好，但是现在，他却在一艘非法潜水艇上找到了某种归属感。而他的朋友，曾经的绑架犯，就在他身边走着。这场景有种奇异的温馨，阿罗纳克斯想，他们之间的某种东西改变了。尼摩看上去柔和了不少，这让他看上去不太像他自己，但是，阿罗纳克斯想，谁是一出生就板着一脸冷冰冰的表情呢，也许这更接近他原本，或原本应该成为的样子。  
阿罗纳克斯为书房难得的秩序惊叹了一下，尼摩在旁边抱着手臂，冲他微笑。要按以前，这真是个挺难得的表情。  
“你打算做什么？”阿罗纳克斯吐出一口烟，问道，“你要做的事情做完了，对吧？”  
“我不知道，”尼摩说，“我不确定。…我想是的，我结束了那些生前留下来的事，但是对于未来我的规划还是空白一片。近期我要去挪威。”  
“去那干什么？”阿罗纳克斯有点紧张地问。  
“去看峡湾。”船长笑着说，“你去过吗？”  
“当我还是学生时去过，不过除了那地方的气候我还真想不起来别的什么了。我觉得不错。顺便一提，战争再过几天就结束了——实际上，据说已经没有交火了。但是林肯号，我是说我搭的那艘船上有利爪，我不知道停战是不是真的，但是——”  
“你受伤了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“感谢上帝——”尼摩脱口而出，随即他愣住了，把头转向一边。  
阿罗纳克斯几乎没有注意到他在说什么，他把所有注意力都放在尼摩身上了。他看着，观察着，或者说描绘着尼摩，这个动作带来叫人难以想象的快乐，弄得他脸上一直挂着个蠢透了的笑容。  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
尼摩突然站起身来，往后退了几步，靠在书架上。  
“现在，我要问你个问题，教授，彼埃尔，请务必回答我。请说真话，来救你上岸的直升机快要到了，你大概还有五分钟做这个选择。”  
尼摩盯着教授的眼睛，那蓝色让他差点忘了该说什么。  
“您愿意作为一个科学家在陆地上做研究还是作为我的陪伴者在海下隐姓埋名度过你的余生？选前者，毫无疑问你可以取得巨大的建树，尤其是在战后，你的学生将会重新聚集，新的实验室，研究课题，妻子，家庭，死在孩子们的怀抱中；如果选后者，也许你会觉得烦闷，无聊，以及难以忍受的单调无趣，直到某一天在海洋中去世，将鹦鹉螺号或一片海床作为葬身之地，人类社会会渐渐抹消你的存在，你会被所有人遗忘，没有人再关注你或担忧你。选吧，先生。”他缓慢而清晰地说，脸色变得非常差，像是某种掺了杂质的白蜡。  
“陪伴者？”阿罗纳克斯反问，“为什么？”  
“因为我爱慕您，彼埃尔，尽管说你想说的吧，我听到螺旋桨的声音了，出去的舱门是开着的。”  
尼摩无意识地用一只手的指头敲打另一只手，他把目光从教授脸上移开，看着地板。  
“而我的回答是，”阿罗纳克斯轻声说，“我的船长，我们下潜吧。”  
尼摩像被电击了似的猛然抬起头来。  
“是吗？这是我仍然可以拥有的吗？”他急切地说，“告诉我，不要一时冲动——”  
“我想，”阿罗纳克斯向前走了一步，“再不下潜，恐怕救援队就会对一艘潜艇出现在这里生疑了。”  
尼摩一个字也没说，转身跑了出去，教授知道他是去控制室，因为不一会儿他就感到了那种特殊的压力和波动：鹦鹉螺号正在水下一百米的深处全速航行，即使最先进的救援直升机也不能追到他们了。  
当船长再次回到图书室时，阿罗纳克斯刚刚放下手里的雪茄。  
“现在我不会让你走了，你没法后悔。”他说，走到阿罗纳克斯面前，盯着他。  
“你猜怎么着？”阿罗纳克斯把雪茄在托盘里弄熄，站起来拥抱船长，“我一点也不在乎那个。”  
“亲爱的上帝，原谅我吧……”尼摩含混地说，他尝到了阿罗纳克斯嘴里熟悉的烟草味，不得不承认那味道非常醉人。他把手插进教授灿烂的金发里并使它披散开来，衬衣和外套迅速落到了地上。  
“要去我的房间吗？”尼摩微微喘着气，在阿罗纳克斯耳边低语道。  
阿罗纳克斯惊异于自己的迫不及待，但是几分钟以后，他的脑子就只对尼摩能力尚存了，实际上，理智在那东西过高的温度下已经被相当彻底地销毁了。船长的动作相当温柔，几乎带着种确认般的脆弱，他微微带茧的指尖拂过阿罗纳克斯的面部轮廓，继而是全身。教授向来是无神论者，但是此时他必须承认，那种极端的快乐带有抽空人的意志的效果，除了天国他暂时无法选用一个恰当的词语来描述它。  
* * *  
阿罗纳克斯躺在床上，一种愉快的精疲力竭充满着他的每一个细胞，使他只想微笑，而他也的确这么干了。尼摩靠在床头，盯着他的脸看。  
“我脸上有什么东西吗？”他问，声音有点嘶哑。  
尼摩微笑着摇摇头，伸手从他的额头一直划到鼻尖。这个动作弄得阿罗纳克斯很想笑，他摇摇头躲开了那只手。  
“你很完美。”尼摩说，还是盯着他。  
“老天，我从来没有发现你是这么…”他顿了一下，没有找到那个形容词，于是放弃了这个句子，“我口渴死了。”  
“我坚信，”船长漫不经心地说，“我们已经远远过了一般意义上的早起时间了。如果你需要一杯水的话，我建议你穿上衣服。”  
阿罗纳克斯回忆了一下昨天晚上他是什么时候失去他的衣服的，他发现它们被他抛弃在了藏书室。  
“我还是不喝了。”他说，试图再次倒回去。  
尼摩惊奇地看着他。“你可以穿我的，然后再去喝水。”他说，对于教授的赖床活动感到有点头痛，可是他忘了一个浅显的道理：永远别试图和半梦半醒的人交流什么，他们这时一般都没什么智商。  
阿罗纳克斯一动不动，看上去一副“我已经完全睡着了”的架势。  
虽然这个建议很有诱惑力，阿罗纳克斯有点模糊地想，但是它可以被推后一段时间实行。他感到尼摩爬了起来，接着是抽屉拉开的声音，然后是脚步声，尼摩离开了。  
教授突然很想爬起来看看尼摩并且随便干点什么，拥抱或者亲吻，但是他实在很累，于是他放弃了，继续放任自己再次入睡。  
但是十几分钟后他就被摇醒了。有时我们老是会遇到这样的玩笑：命运热衷于在你刚拥有极端幸福的时候夺走它，然后更加残忍地使回忆在那之后更加可怕地折磨你，知道你整个人被它耗干，弄得苍白又虚弱，只剩一个空壳放在那里，向世人昭告着你的悲惨与潦倒。  
摇醒他的是一个船员，那个小伙子长着淡绿色的眼睛和一头棕色卷发，法语带点阿尔萨斯口音。  
“先生，挪威大漩涡！”他叫道，“请快起来，如果时间足够，我们还可以离开！”  
再也没有什么比这几个字更能说明事情的状况了，它可以说是常年往返于这一带的船只的噩梦，听到这个名词，基本上就意味着见到死神的狞笑了。  
“船长呢？”他胡乱套上那件衬衣，感到有点头重脚轻。  
“船长叫我把您接到救生舱，时间紧急——”  
“我决不…”阿罗纳克斯说，他已经迅速清醒过来，“你们想都别想叫我离开——”  
这时，他看到尼摩出现在舱室门口，他面色发白，两手发颤，但是神情异常坚决。  
“如果您觉得可以信任我的话，请服从我，我们只能把希望寄托于鹦鹉螺号，这是上帝的复仇。您去救生舱吧，不然我会心烦意乱的。看在我的份上，如果我尽力一搏，或许我们还有一线生机，如果上帝允许我们活下来，我们就去挪威，看那里的峡湾。”  
阿罗纳克斯感到嘴里发苦。  
“你必须要回来，”他嘶声说，“你必须要回来。”  
“是的，我会的。”尼摩简短地说。  
但是当阿罗纳克斯再次待在救生艇里时，恐惧几乎压垮了他。他知道遇到大漩涡的船只——或者潜艇的生还率是多少，毫无疑问是零。尼摩不可能成功，即使这是鹦鹉螺号。  
他可以感到潜艇在疯狂地旋转，巨大的水压使船体发出令人毛骨悚然的嘎吱声。  
固定装置正在被破坏，海水的力量几乎要把钢铁从中撕开，那些部件呻吟和尖叫着，试图稳固地待在原位，但是那是徒劳的，随着急遽的旋转，那小艇被甩离了船体，阿罗纳克斯觉得后脑勺猛地磕在了什么硬邦邦的东西上，接着灰色占据了他的整个视野。

十.  
彼埃尔•阿罗纳克斯教授于和平协议签署前一天被捞了上来，并且除了一点脑震荡之外奇迹般地安然无恙。把他弄上岸的直升机救援队发现他被一团橘红色的气囊包裹着浮在海面上，距离林肯号失事的海域有几十海里，关于他是如何存活下来的引发了一小段时间的讨论，但是很快人们就把目光投向了更有趣的话题。真正关心此事的大概只有教授忠心耿耿的助理，他几乎被吓得发了心脏病并且向亲爱的上帝发誓再也不让他的教授乘船了，实际上，他差点对涉及事故的一切负责方面提出诉讼。  
几乎陷于长期停滞的研究项目几乎让教授忙得发疯，他满世界飞来飞去，把积压的工作一点一点地解决掉。  
“工作狂，先生，”有一天康塞尔对他说，那时他们舒服地靠在巴黎新植物园公寓的沙发上，享受难得的咖啡和实验种植基地里出产的水果，窗外是明亮的蓝天。  
“显然你学会了一些可怕的幽默感。”阿罗纳克斯评价道，试图看到被他的助手挡住的电视屏幕，上面正在放新闻。  
“但是我很高兴先生戒烟了，”康塞尔说，“在我担心的先生过早结束生命的原因列表里划掉了一个大项。”  
阿罗纳克斯没有接话，他盯着电视。上面那个穿着色彩挑逗的衬衣的女记者喋喋不休地讲述他们在某个海滩上发现的船只残骸，当地居民聪明地意识到这是个发财的好机会，于是严密地把它保存了起来。  
“初步地，我们认为这是一艘潜艇的遗物，注意，是极其新式的潜艇，我们不知道军方又要用什么理由来搪塞，但是毫无疑问的是，它很大，并且曾经极具攻击性，我们不知道它曾夺走过多少生命……”  
这种正义的调子和内容在时下相当受欢迎，类似的节目不知道有多少，正铺天盖地地侵占着各国的电视台。  
教授喝掉他的咖啡，决定再去接一杯——反正是公家出钱——顺手关掉了电视。他看着天空纯粹温柔的蓝色，在经历了那么多的硝烟和死亡之后，自然界看上去没有任何改变。我们是渺小的，他想,“太平洋上的一粒尘埃”。  
End.

2014.07


End file.
